Current wireless telecommunication networks often emphasize broadband wireless services that provide user devices (e.g., smartphones, tablet computers, etc.) with high data rate connections. Providing high data rate connections is particularly beneficial to user devices since user devices are often engaged in sending and receiving data-intensive content such as images, music, videos, etc. A developing aspect of wireless telecommunication networks includes narrowband services that often include network connections with lower data rates but that require less power consumption to transmit over long distances.
As such, narrowband services may be particular beneficial to devices that tend to transmit small amounts of information and/or that have a limited power supply, which often include Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices and Machine-Type-Communication (MTC) devices. Examples of such devices may include sensors that measure the speed, gas consumption, temperature, etc., of a vehicle and that transmit the measurements to a centralized server for analysis. Another example of such devices may include a utility meter (e.g., an electricity meter, a gas meter, etc.) that collects utility usage information and wirelessly transmit the information to a centralized server for charging purposes. While narrowband services may be particularly beneficial to M2M devices and MTC devices, narrowband services may also be used by user devices on occasion, such as when a user device needs to transmit small amounts of information over long distances.